


Dance lessons

by terriblebriar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just soft and cute, lapismuth week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terriblebriar/pseuds/terriblebriar
Summary: Okay so people on Tumblr are doing Lapismuth week so I had to do something. The prompt for today was "Dance/wedding". I'm probably not gonna be able to do a fic everyday but I'll definitely do more.
Relationships: Bismuth/Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Dance lessons

It was the anniversary of the day the Crystal Gems defeated the Diamonds, and a huge party was going on. Bismuth stood at the outskirts of the crowd, watching gems and humans alike dance.

“Why are you standing still?” The blacksmith turned around to see Lapis Lazuli looking back at her.

“Oh… I don’t really dance.”

“Not even with me?” Lapis held her hand out and smiled.

Bismuth smiled back nervously. “Let me rephrase that. I don’t know how to dance.”

The blue gem kept her hand out. “I could teach you.”

Bismuth glanced around her. There were too many people. “Not here.”

“We could go back to the house” Lapis offered.

“You don’t have to teach me.”

“But I want to.”

The colourful gem sighed, defeated. “Alright. I don’t see why not”

“Great!” Without warning, Lapis grabbed one of Bismuth’s hands and took off sprinting towards the house.

“Hey! Slow down!”

Lapis fidgeted with a CD player, trying to get it to work. Bismuth awkwardly waited.

“It’s got to be this button!” There was a soft _*click*_ and slow, gentle music started playing. Lapis turned around, a soft smile on her face.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” The ocean gem took Bismuth’s hands in her own, entwining their fingers in one hand, and gently guiding the other.

“Put your hand on my waist. Yeah, just like that” Lapis’ hand moved up Bismuth’s back, holding her close. The two gems started moving slowly to the music, and continued for a while, gently swaying in a dim lit room. But the peaceful aura was soon broken.

“Why’d you move your hand down!” Lapis squeaked, lightly shoving Bismuth.

The bigger gem scooped her up in her arms and held her close. “You know _exactly_ why.”

Lapis giggled and kissed her on the cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so people on Tumblr are doing Lapismuth week so I had to do something. The prompt for today was "Dance/wedding". I'm probably not gonna be able to do a fic everyday but I'll definitely do more.


End file.
